Seven Years
by Pinguicha
Summary: One shot! Seven years after Link left Hyrule, he wonders why his heart hurts everytime he thinks of Zelda. Please RR!


**_Seven Years_**

****

****

_**Written by: Pinguicha**_

**_A/N: No, I'm not dead.. My computer crashed again (all hail the new viruses). Anyways, I had the idea for this fic when I was listening to Nightwish's "Ghost Love Score", whose lyrics can be found in their website (www.nightwish.com) if you're curious about them. Anyways, ENJOY!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

****

The sun rose softly in the dark horizon, sending reddish, orange and yellow rays of light through it, as if casting a spell into the darkness of the sky, sending it away to the otherworld. But it didn't cast away the darkness of people's minds.

Link's back was leaning against a tree near the entrance of the Hyrule Castle City, his eyes closed and his mind absorbed in a deep sleep, not caring if the sun was already rising, pleading for another day of adventure. All his mind cared about was to rest, a thing it had not been able to do properly since Link left Hyrule. He had never been the same again since that day. Since Link had left all he loved, all he fought for, all he cared for. And in that deep dream, his mind found the deepest of thoughts that weren't meant to even be discovered.

The dream Link was living sent him seven years ago to the past. When he had made the decision of leaving Hyrule to find his friend, Navi, the fairy who had helped him through his journey that ended in the roughest of ways, in the saddest of goodbyes. After all, hadn't he saved her and her land from the danger, from the evil that threatened it, from the evil that had destroyed it? And what did he get in change? To be sent back to his childhood, a thing he had lost due to that evil. And she assumed that it was her fault. Link didn't want his childhood back, he wanted something else. But what? What made him want to be with her so badly that made his body ache in desire?

Link remembered Zelda's sad face when their ways parted. He remembered the soft brush of her hand against his when she took the Ocarina of Time from his hands and played a version of her lullaby, the soft song that brought him back in time, the soft song that ended in a sad way. He could swear she was as broken as him, that she didn't want to let him go. But she did. She did because she thought he'd be happier if he was a kid again, if he could regain the seven years he lost. Oh, how naïve Zelda was. Link could say that he had became more adult than her, that even though he didn't have those seven years and she did, that his mind had grew up faster than hers. So, even when he hadn't asked her to be back in time, why did she send him back? Grief, sorrow, pity? Hadn't he told her that he didn't want to be back? So why?

Maybe she felt the same way he did... maybe it was _this_ feeling that made her act like that, even though she had hurt him deeply, even though her words were like a knife thrust into his heart. And somehow Link could tell that she wasn't happy with that. And when he told her he was going to look for Navi, he could say that she wanted to cry. But they were kids then. It was nothing compared of when they were both adults who had just risked their lives for a bunch of people and who had just almost got with a castle on their heads.

And he wanted to see her so badly again... That's why he was back to Hyrule – too see her. But things were changed now. There wasn't an evil man trying to wreak havoc in Hyrule and if he went to the Castle, the guards would probably throw him out and not in a friendly way. But, for some reason, it didn't matter to him. He'd die for Zelda, like he almost did before, when trying to defend her from Ganondorf. He'd be there for her, always. But the question was if she'd like that. She was a princess, she was royalty and too far from his reach..

Yet, that didn't matter to him.

So what kind of feeling was this? What made him desire Zelda, what made him almost lust her? Could it be love? But wasn't love the feeling that made people happy, that made them oversome the worst parts of life? But love was also cruel. Love made people suffer most of the times. When they were dumped by the ones they loved because of someone who had better looks than them. When the loved one dies and leaves the other person alone and uncapable to love again, afraid of losing the new love. Love made people cry. Yet, love also made people laugh. And the pain he had felt on his chest after Zelda told those words was because he loved her. And his heart was aching now because he knew she couldn't be his.

Link felt someone shaking him softly and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked twice as they adjusted themselves to the morning's light and saw a figure covered by a dark blue cloak and hood. He stood up and looked at the person standing in front of him. He could see it was a very elegant woman...

"I though you'd never come back..." the woman said. He _knew_ that voice... the soft voice that had shattered his heart into tiny pieces seven years ago. The woman's hands removed the hood gracefully, and as the hood's shadow left the woman's face her white skin was illuminated by the sun's rays. Her golden hair reflected the sun's light softly, glowing slightly, as if her aura was that pure light. Her sky blue eyes were brighter than ever, shining with so much happiness that it made Link smile.

"What made you think that, Zelda?" he asked her, who smiled at him softly, making her peach-like cheeks rising slightly. She undid the lace of her cloak and it flew away, leaving her in one of the beautiful dresses she had. She had no sleeves and a low neckline, which showing her bare, pale shoulders and arms, as well as the tempting skin of her collarbone.

"Seven years, Link..." Zelda said and ran to hug him "Always seven years." And, in Link's comfoting arms, Zelda forgot she was a princess, that she had to control her emotions and started to cry. Link was surprised by this and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, Zelda." He whispered and felt his heart stop when she laid a hand on his face.

"Promise me that you won't leave me again..." Zelda said to him and when he looked at her reddened eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse that to her.

"I won't leave you Zel... never again." He promised. After all, there was a chance for him. There had to be one. Otherwise, why was she crying on his shoulders? And why did she smile to him when he had said he'd never leave her again?

He was with her for some reason... and he wouldn't waste it again.

**_A/N: Hope ya liked it! Anyways, please R/R!_**


End file.
